


Разговор

by xeniaflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Разговор

«...— давно это было. Прибились как-то ко мне люди в час ночной. На много километров никого вокруг, звери дикие, вьюга воет. И вдруг — стук в дверь. Поздно так на ночлег попросились. Беглые вероятно. Видно, что дорогой измучены. А вокруг же ни души живой и я даже рад был гостям непрошенным, неприкаянным. Один из них совсем слаб был. Сидим за столом, а он краюху хлеба еле в руке держит. А я смотрю на него и диву даюсь — редкостной красоты облик. Сейчас уже и не сыщешь таких лиц. А спутник его взгляд мой заметил, брови нахмурил. Тут-то и понял я — полюбовники они. А глаз отвести не могу, любуюсь. Я ведь всегда отшельником был, женщин сторонился. Не умел я с ними ладить. А здесь вот впервые за множество лег замаялось сердце, зашлось. Его спутник золото достал, расплатиться. А я не взял. Мало ли — может оно краденым было, может кровью чьей-то искуплено. Вывел я его в сени. Да и озвучил цену свою за постой. Побледнел тот, думал ударит меня. Ан нет. Сообразил, видимо, как туго им приходиться, а деваться-то и некуда. Здесь и кров и пища и передохнуть можно. Только губы сжал: «Бедой нашей пользуешься. Не минет тебе сие даром.» Вошли мы обратно. Я со стола убираю, а он тихо говорит что-то товарищу своему. Тот молчал, а потом лишь головой кивнул — дал согласие свое. Я как раз печь истопил, тепло стало. Да только жарче любого огня те ночи были. Ни с кем и никогда больше хорошо так не было. Они с неделю у меня оставались, пока сил не набрались да не отдохнули как следует. А я в дорогу им потом ягод из запасов дал да мяса да одежду кой-какую. А сотоварищ его на прощание обернулся у порога: «В одиночестве век свой скоротаешь. И род твой не продолжиться. А как нас снова увидишь — так и знай — час твой смертный пришел.»  
— И что — больше ты их не видел?  
— Нет. Больше не видел. Может сгинули где-то по дороге домой от зверей диких иль людей лихих. Может не заблудились и добрались удачно. Не знаю. Только все сбылось в точности, как и сказано было — нет у меня потомков. И не будет уже. Это плата, сродни той, что я с них потребовал. Но я не жалею. Есть мгновения настолько обжигающие душу, что потом уже ничто не сравниться с ними по силе и красоте. Я до сих пор его помню как сейчас. Как сидел вот здесь, как пил воду вот из этой кружки, как ходил, как дышал.  
— Скажи, как давно это было?  
— Больше полвека назад. Мне чуть за тридцать было. А сегодня особенная ночь. — старик посмотрел в окно и к чему-то прислушался. — Недаром тропа привела тебя к дому моему, хотя не жалую я людей, но так видимо нужно, чтоб не одному... — он умолк. 

Я не решился спрашивать у него, что и почему нужно и вскоре сон сморил меня.

Среди ночи я вскинулся — горел неяркий свет от лампады. За столом в потертых одеждах будто из начало века сидело двое. Тот, кто был повыше, повернулся в мою сторону и будто лезвием резанул меня его взгляд. В голове прозвучал голос: «Спи. Не к тебе пришли. Не положено тебе нас видеть.»  
Но я еще успел разглядеть того, кто был рядом с ним. Мой ночной рассказчик был прав — черты лица светились особой красотой. Это было словно сияние, идущее изнутри.

А затем веки потяжелели.

Утро встретило меня серым туманом и тишиной.   
Лес молчал, умытый свежевыпавшим дождем.   
Я подошел к неподвижно лежащему на кровати старику, заранее уже зная, что его руки окажутся холодными.


End file.
